


Five Little Words

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bad Weather, F/M, Power Outage, crappy ex, mention of abbandonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: The reader and her kid gets stuck in the laundromat during a power outage, luckily a kind stranger helps them keep calm





	Five Little Words

The storm was raging outside. It seemed to have hit the town out of nowhere. You hated that you had to go out in this weather, but your washing machine was broken. It was your turn to wash your daughter’s softball mini league uniforms, and she needed them tomorrow. So you didn’t have a choice. You sighed as you watched the darkness outside the glass doors  that were almost quivering in the wind. You quietly folded the uniforms as you dreaded having to head home in the storm. Luckily your little girl didn’t pay much attention, she had never been to fond of lightning storms, but she seemed to slowly be growing out of her fear of them. She was too busy playing with her favourite toy, her Winnie the Pooh teddy.

Natalie made you so proud. She was a tomboy who played softball and soccer, and still she was one of the most artistic and imaginative kids in her class. She made up stories and loved drawing little pictures to go with them. She was a special little girl and the light of your life.

The doors springing open tore you from your thoughts, and your eyes flew from your daughter to the man kicking the door shut behind him. He was drenched from the rain pouring down outside, and he instantly threw the bags he had been carrying on the floor before shaking like a dog that had just had an unwanted shower.

It wasn’t his actions that made you stare though. It was him. All 6 ft something of him. It wasn’t just that he was tall. He was huge. Not fat, but not in a gym rat sorta way either.  Just strong. That was the word. He looked strong. His dirty blond hair was still dusted with drops of rain when his shining green eyes started scanning the room. When they landed on you, he smiled, sweet and genuine, leaving you no other option than to return his smile.

As big as he was, there was nothing scary about the man standing mere feet away from you looking like a drowned possum. He looked kind, and even in his dripping state, he still manage to threw you a playful expression as he addressed you.

“Sorry. I hope I didn’t scare you guys. I practically blew in here,” he apologized, making you smile even wider.

“It’s okay. At least you didn’t bring the rain inside with you. Not all of it anyway.” You surprised yourself by teasing him. You usually weren’t that comfortable and forward around strangers, and surely not around strangers that looked like they had been dropped from Olympus. You didn’t have time to kick yourself for your rather inappropriate mockery of his soaked clothes. You didn’t even have time to so much as think about apologizing to him before a warm laugh erupted from him as he threw his head back in amusement.

“Yeah. I probably should get a mop.” He winked at you, gesturing towards the small pool gathering beneath his feet.

You felt your cheeks flush bright red, but before you could stutter an answer, a lightning bolt lit up the sky, and the room went pitch black. A click sounded from the door behind the man, and your daughter’s screams filled the room.

A feeling of terror filled your body. It wasn’t that you, yourself were scared of the dark, but you hated how your daughter always reacted to it. Her cries were the worst sound in the world, and you knew you couldn’t just flick a light switch this time. You ran across the room,  handsome strangers and awkward remarks all but forgotten. You lifted your scared, crying daughter off the floor and into your comforting arms, doing the best you could to stay calm for her yourself.

“Natalia, it is okay. Mom’s here. It is okay baby.” You rocked from one leg to another trying to calm your terrified child.

“Son of a bitch!” the man’s voice sounded from near the door. “I think we are locked in here.”

“What?” You felt a slight panic rise in your chest. In spite of your best efforts, your daughter felt it and instantly reacted by crying even louder. You hushed her and rocked her back and forth as you fought to focus on both her and finding a way out of the strange situation you know found yourself in.

The light from a phone shown from near the door, and you saw the man starting to search his bags for something.

“Is she scared for the dark?” he asked, walking towards you, motioning for you to follow him as you nodded.

“Sit down with her here,” he offered, and being to shocked by the entire situation to do anything else, you obeyed, lowering yourself with your daughter in your lap down onto the floor. Her crying was still as violent as when the light first went out, and it didn’t stop even when your kind, handsome stranger started placing candles on the tables around you and lighting them. A vanilla like aroma quickly started filling the air as the dim light of the candles illuminated your corner of the room.

The man picked up your daughter’s deserted teddy from the floor before making his way towards you. He sent you a questioning look as he approached. You answered him with a short nod, letting him know it was okay to sit down beside you.

“Hey. I think you dropped something,” The man spoke softly to your daughter, holding out her toy, offering it to her. You drew a silent breath of relief when Natalia’s cries turned into sobs and hiccups as she suspiciously eyed the man before looking up at you. You gave your daughter a soft smile and nodded to let her know it was okay to talk to the man.

Natalia reached out, taking her toy back from his hands and clenching it against her chest with one hand while still holding onto your shirt with the other as she sniffled slightly.

“Pooh? Right?” the man asked, smiling at your daughter as she nodded slightly. “I’m Jensen.”

“My name’s Nat,” Natalia sniffled, and you smiled, thankful to Jensen for his natural way with your kid. She seemed to trust him as quickly as you had. There was a kindness about him, and you knew that he was absolutely no threat to either of you. On the contrary, you might very well be a lot safer with him sitting beside you should anyone walk by the glass doors and see you trapped in there alone.

“Hey Nat. Is Pooh scared of the dark too?” Jensen looked at the child with so much sympathy it made your heart melt when she nodded. He wasn’t trying to impress you. He simply cared about her, which drew you to him even more.

“You know what Christopher Robin would tell him?” Jensen asked and smiled when the child shook her head and pouted slightly, but no longer sniffled. “He would say;  **You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think.**

Do you have a favourite Pooh story?” Jensen asked your daughter before sending you a slight wink, making the blood rush to your cheeks yet again. What the hell was wrong with you? You didn’t know this man, and all he had to do was look at you to make you practically start giggling like a schoolgirl.

“Yeah,” Natalia smiled, seemingly loosening up a little around Jensen. “The one where Pooh gets stuck in Rabbit’s door, and they decorate his butt.”

Your little girl giggled as Jensen laughed at her answer. “That’s a good one. You know there is a song where he gets his nose stuck in a honey jar too. Do you know that one?”

Natalia nodded eagerly. “Yes, that is one of my favourite songs.”

“Really? I just happen to know all the words to that one. Would you like me to sing it to you?” Jensen asked, and you couldn’t help the grin that spread from one ear to the other, only to be matched by your daughters. You couldn’t believe your luck. If you had to be stuck in a dark laundromat with a storm raging outside, Jensen surely wasn’t the worst person to be stuck with.

_“Christopher Robin and I walked along_

_Under branches lit up by the moon_

_Posing our questions to Owl and Eeyore”_

Natalia smiled happily up at you, and you squeezed her a little closer, as Jensen started singing. The little girls full attention was soon on the man serenading her, and so was yours. You hadn’t thought it would be possible for you to find him more breathtaking, but he proved you wrong. His clear, strong vocals made you almost sigh out loud, and the way he interacted with your little girl, booping her nose when Pooh got his stuck in the song made your heart swell ten seizes.

When Jensen’s voice died out, Natalia was sound asleep in your arms, and Jensen smiled at you. Only then did you remember how soaked he had been, and you quickly frowned in worry.

“I got a blanket in my bag,” you pointed towards your laundry. “It’s clean, and it might help keep you from catching a cold.”

Jensen sent you another smile that made your heart skip a beat, thanking you as he returned to his space next to you with the blanket wrapped around him.

You talked about the weather for a bit, and Jensen asked you about your daughter. You proudly told her about her mini league, which made Jensen smile.

“Do you and your girlfriend have kids?” you answered without thinking much about it, and Jensen let out a hearty laughter.

“What girlfriend would that be?” Jensen smirked at you, and instantly you were back to being a blushing, stuttering mess.

“I… the candles… I just assumed,” you tried to salvage your foot in mouth moment, making Jensen’s smile widen.

“They were for my best friend’s wife. She just had their second son, and I was on my way to have dinner with them when the storm happened,” Jensen explained, and you looked down more than a little embarrassed, knowing how it had sounded to him. Still, you had a hard time not being thrilled about that explanation. It was better than the girlfriend one you had made up in your head. That was for sure.

“What about Natalia’s father? Shouldn’t you call him?” Jensen smiled at you, and your jaw dropped. He wasn’t trying to hide what he was asking you, and you were sure your face was visibly bright red even in the dim light from the candles.

“No father. We have been on our own since she was born,” you answered truthfully, and you could have sworn you saw a flicker of anger in Jensen’s eyes before he sent you yet another warm look.

“Well, the guy’s a douche then.” The seriousness in his voice made you smile. He was right, but it was still nice to have a complete stranger see that instantly.

“Thanks. It is hard to believe someone wouldn’t want her in their life isn’t it?” you asked without really expecting an answer, gently brushing Natalia’s hair off her face.

“Yes it is,” Jensen answered quietly, and you looked up to see him watching you, not your daughter. You felt a deep brush in your cheeks as he smiled warmly as you.

“I don’t really see why anyone would be stupid enough to leave her mom either,” Jensen added quietly, and your breath caught in your throat. For a few seconds, you were sure he was going to kiss you. Just like that, as suddenly as the lights had gone out, they flicked back on, and a click sounded from the door. Jensen smiled at you, helping you off the floor with Natalia still sleeping in your arms.

“Looks like we get out on good behavior,” Jensen joked, making you giggle softly. A warm feeling filled your chest with his next words.

“Want me to walk you home? I can carry these for you,” Jensen grabbed your bags and nodded to the child in your arms. “Looks like you got our hands full there.”

Jensen let you lead the way as the two of you walked the few blocks to your house. There was a comfortable silence between you, almost like walking with a friend you had know for years. Every time you looked over at him, his eyes rested on you. Not in a creepy way though. His gaze was warm and tender, so much so it made you blush and force back a giggle a few times. You saw the almost smug smile on his face out of the corner of your eye each time you looked down to hide your bright red cheeks. You weren’t sure if you wanted to kiss him or slap him, maybe both.

There was something appealing about his boyish smugness though. He wasn’t full of himself. He was just simply aware of the effect he had on you, and most likely every other woman he met. Still ,you didn’t feel like you were just any woman to him. You barely knew him, and he still made you feel as special and taken care off walking in silence as he had your daughter a few moments ago in the darkness of the laundromat.

As you walked through your front door and up the stairs to put your daughter to bed, you didn’t even hesitate to let Jensen follow you inside. A smile and a nod was all the approval he needed. Him stopping almost nervously to ask your permission while shifting his weight back and forth on his feet was all the reassurance you could ever need to know he was no threat.

When you walked back down stairs, Jensen was standing in your hallway leaning against the wall. His smile was shy and definitely nervous now, which for some reason filled you with a sudden sense of confidence. “Do you wanna come in for a beer or something?”

A smile pull at the side of Jensen’s lips, but he shook his head, “I can’t… I have to go. I don’t think I ever got your name?”

“Y/N,” you answered him, trying not to show your disappointment too clearly, but your breath instantly hitched in your throat as Jensen took a step towards you, pressing his phone into your hand.

“I need to show my face at my best friends house before he sends out a search party. I would like your number though,” his voice was playful, but a seriousness and hope was still present behind his charm. You didn’t hesitate in typing your digits into his phone and handing it back to him. He didn’t move away from you after stuffing it back into his pocket. On the contrary, he took a step closer so that there were only inches of air between you. Air that disappeared as a pair of strong arms closed around your waist, pulling you closely against him. Your arms quickly closed around his neck just as Jensen’s lips brushed against yours, testing the waters. When you leaned into him, he kissed you for real. A soft, tender, sweet first kiss that didn’t last nearly long enough before he pulled away, backing out of your front door with a happy smile on his face. He green eyes sparked at you as he gave you a small wave goodbye. “I’ll call you, Y/N.”

When you closed your front door between the two of you, you had to lean your back against it to keep from falling over. He had kissed you. He had kissed you, and your head was spinning. You’re entire world was spinning. This perfect god of a man had asked for you number. He liked you, and he wanted to see you again. You felt a happiness bubble deep inside of you and a giggle escaped your lips.

You quickly ran across the living room and pushed a few bottoms of your laptop, opening spotify, and a few seconds later, the room was filled with the soft tones, low enough to not wake Natalia, that reminded you of your teen years and exactly how you felt in this moment. Giddy and high on the cute boy… well man, that had just walked you home.

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley_

_Nightly, beside the green, green grass_

_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step_

_You’ll wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_

You spun around the floor to the tune of the song that always reminded you of first love, butterflies, and happy memories. It had been a long time since you had listen to this song. It had been a long time since you had felt the need to or even come close to feeling the way you were in this moment.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift you open hand_

_Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance silvermoon’s sparkling_

_So kiss me_

Your phone rang on the table besides you making you jump. You frowned, not knowing the caller id. You picked up, and before you could even say hello, Jensen’s warm familiar deep voice sounded over the phone. “You look amazing when you dance, Y/N/N.”

You instantly spun around to see him standing across the street, smiling and with his phone in hand. He gave you a small wave, making your cheeks flush red and your eyes dart to the floor.

“You’re beautiful when you blush too, sweetheart,” Jensen’s voice sounded again, and you smiled to yourself without taking your eyes of the floor. It had been a long time since anyone had given you a nickname or even called you beautiful. “I know the cool thing would be to wait a day or two, but that would drive me insane, Y/N. I need to know. Will you go on a date with me?”

You smiled so much that your cheeks were hurting, and your eyes finally left the floor, finding his through the window, speaking your first words to him since you closed the door between you. 5 little words that you hoped would change your life forever.

“I would love to, Jensen.”


End file.
